


It's a fine romance

by TomKat



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Asexual Awareness Week, Asexual Character, Established Relationship, M/M, Pansexual Character, Queer Themes, Romantic Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 12:45:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomKat/pseuds/TomKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise, Katsamatsu, finding out your boyfriend is asexual</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a fine romance

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. I wrote this during asexuality awareness week, but it's really late to be uploaded D:  
> 2\. This is really short, but thankfully it's supposed to be :D  
> 3\. My h.c. Kasamatsu is Biromantic Demi/Asexual depending on circumstance, but here Kasamatsu is written as ace C;  
> 4\. Kise is Pansexual :D  
> 5\. Kise and Kasamatsu think of each other as Yukio and Ryouta but in public refer to themselves by surnames. It's a thing.

Kasamatsu Yukio didn't care about porn. That was a well-known fact in the Kaijo basketball team's locker room. He didn't care if it was photos or manga, yaoi or yuri or het, vanilla or bondage or even tentacles. He would brush past them without even blushing (as they'd expect a guy with his dismal track-record around girls to do) or looking curiously (as they'd expect any teenage guy to do). It was as if they were as boring as the empty water bottles on the floor, or as unappealing as the abandoned shorts that smelled of stale sweat someone had left on the bench months ago. It was odd.

But, whatever. As long as he led them to victory, it was fine.

* * *

  
Kise Ryouta was a very hands on person. This was no surprise to anyone that had ever met him, least of all his new boyfriend.

However, what had come as a surprise was Ryouta trying to put his hands down Yukio's shorts in the empty locker room after practise. In retrospect, Yukio punching him was not so much of a surprise.

Yukio simply explained he wasn't really in the mood and also “in the fucking locker room, brat? It’s filthy enough as it is” and Ryouta pulled his hands back up to Yukio’s waist. 

* * *

  
Yukio pulling away when Ryouta tried to move them towards sex was quite common, and Ryouta was getting tired of it.

It wasn’t that Ryouta didn’t respect his boyfriend or his wishes, but he was confused. Was he doing something wrong? Was Yukio seeing someone else? Was he unattractive to Yukio?

They needed to talk, but he didn’t know how Yukio would react to it.

* * *

  
It came to a head when they were kissing on Ryouta‘s bed, as Yukio rolled to pin down Ryouta.  
"Senpai?"  
"Mmmm?" Ryouta took a private moment to smile at the blissed out tone of Yukio's voice, feeling pride at being the only one who could do that to the normally violent captain.

  
"Why is it that whenever we make out and get really into it, we never get to sex?"  
Yukio did an odd combination of a choke, angry roar and a groan. Ryouta inspected him closely. With his tongue. The room was quiet for a moment.

  
"But, Senpai, I need to know! What am I doing wrong?"  
"Nothing, Ryouta. It's me."  
"Senpai?"

"I really... Like you. But I'm... I'm not interested in having sex with you. Or anyone else for that matter." He sounded apologetic but authoritative. “I mean, I like kissing you and cuddling and rolling around a bit, but I don't want to give you a blowjob or vice versa or have sex or anything." He sighed, taking in Ryouta's confused look. "I'm asexual. I don't experience sexual attraction at all." He shot a warning look at his boyfriend and continued, "And don't think you can change it. I dated a girl once and she thought- well- it doesn't matter now. If you think you can't be happy with me without having sex..."  
  
Ryouta looked close to tears. "Kasamatsu-sen... Yukio, please. Please don't say it."  
  
Yukio pushed his chin up to meet his eyes. "If you don't think you can be happy in his relationship without sex, we break up now, on friendly terms."

Ryouta blindly lent forward and knocked them both onto the bed, kissing Yukio fiercely. When thy came up for breath he still looked slightly tearful and sounded almost hysterical. "I want to stay with you, Senpai! I love you! I don't mind never having sex if I can keep kissing you and touching you forever! I won't be like the girl you mentioned, I promise I won't!"

Yukio looked at him harshly, trying to fugue out if Ryouta was being honest or not. After a minute, he smiled and kissed Ryouta gently on the lips. "Okay."  
He smiled shakily and replied "Okay", before pulling Yukio down for another long, almost painful, kiss.

* * *

  
Despite the teams private worries about the relationship, as Kasamatsu was Not Interested (capital NI) and Kise's type seemed to be upright and breathing, and if the two's relationship did end up in a breakup it could be bad for their chances at the next championship; Kise and Kasamatsu stayed together. And they were very happy indeed, even though Kasamatsu's favourite hobby remained kicking Kise in the face, and Kise's hoards of fangirls trying to get him to sleep with them. It wasn't perfect, but no real relationship is, and as long as the people involved are happy, does it matter?

 

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. JFC cheesy ending I know I am sorry  
> 2\. No they do not end up having sex  
> 3\. Yes Kise can be loyal and doesn't need sex  
> 4\. I hope you enjoyed it C:


End file.
